The present invention relates in general to differential axle assemblies and in particular to an improved means for retaining a cross shaft within a differential axle assembly.
Differential axle arrangements are widely known, in the art and are adapted to permit relative rotation of the driving wheels of a vehicle while still permitting the supply of motive power to both of the wheels. The typical differential axle assembly consists of a ring gear which rotatably drives a spider element supported in a housing. The spider element carries two or more pinion gears on respective trunion portions formed thereon. The pinion gears transmit the power to respective side gears carried by aligned shafts, which shafts are connected to the wheels. The usual differential axle assembly is expensive in construction, even for relatively light duty such as occurs in connection with golf carts, riding lawnmowers, and the like.